


Little Dings

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Hinted Poly Relationship, Multi, shoot out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Lockdown, Swindle, and some Skuxxoids walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from my Tumblr!

“I can’t believe I let you drag me into this!”

Swindle’s smile was as diplomatic as ever, and it looked like he was about to say something that would somehow manage to piss Lockdown off even more than the situation they were already in did but he was, thankfully, silenced as yet another volley of laser fire ripped layers off the table they had ducked behind. Looking about as nonplussed as one could, Lockdown spat a bit of organic leafy mush from the corner of his mouth and primed his own weapons for retaliation.

“Oh, don’t give me that, sourpuss!” Swindle was surprisingly calm for someone who was currently being showered in bits of fragged lunch.

“You wouldn’t come along on my little ventures if you didn’t love it.”

“Right. Love.”

Lockdown pulled up over the table to return fire, managing to clip one of the Skuxxoids on the shoulder and forcing the rest to duck.

“That’s what we’re calling it these days.”

“Foibles!”

Swindle waited for the sound of crackling glass beneath the scaly alien boots to reach his receptors before jumping up to fire, nailing his target head on. Unfortunately, the armor he had sold the Skuxxoids less than ten kliks ago did its job wonderfully, but it did knock the creature down, winded. Lockdown took this opportunity to shoot at the table he had emerged from, smiling despite himself to hear the panicked squeak of the militant behind as the beam ate a good scoop of the metal away.

“This isn’t going to turn into one of your ‘forgive and forget’ scams, is it? Because I haven’t forgotten the last eighteen times I’ve spent a vorn scrubbing alien crud outta my vents and I’m not liable to forget the nineteenth.”

One of the other Skuxxoids jumped out and shot a beam right between them, so close that Lockdown could feel the heat in the corners of his optics. Swindle didn’t care, hyped up on cash and whatever other stupid thrill he got out of these messes.

Primus, he looked handsome like that.

“Trust me,” Swindle smirked, firing again, “I never forget a moment spent with you.”

Over the comm. line, Prowl groaned, slapping a palm to his face.

_“Could you two at least finish the job before you start flirting?”_

Lockdown sputtered, but Swindle was at the very top of his game.

“It’s all part of the job, kid.”

Across the restaurant, a fork with an off-white napkin tied to it was waving over the table back, and as Prowl attempted to form a response to that, Swindle aimed, perfectly, and fired.


End file.
